


Heatstorm

by Anduriel



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Domestic Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sort Of, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom's giant sexy tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduriel/pseuds/Anduriel
Summary: Eddie is surprised and unprepared to learn that his alien boyfriend has a mating cycle.AKA Local Sweaty Millenial Get Fuckin Wrecked by his Large Alien Ink Monster





	Heatstorm

**Author's Note:**

> My kinks are embarrassingly transparent in this fic. Please enjoy Eddie's tongue kink as much as I do.

“Is that me or you, buddy?” Eddie asked as he picked through Mrs. Chen’s snack rack. 

**What are you talking about?**

Venom’s voice rumbled in his head, shaking his bones. Eddie was almost used to it. He shrugged. “Been feeling weird, is all.”

**Weird?**

“Yeah, weird.” Eddie pulled up a bag of pork rinds then immediately put them back when Venom recoiled in disgust. “You know, just not quite right. Like I got a cold coming on or something.” 

**We don’t get colds, Eddie.**

“Yeah, that’s why I asked.” He ignored the dude who gave him a why-is-that-guy-talking-to-himself look as he picked out a bag of potato chips. “Do symbiotes get sick in other ways?” he asked, moving toward the back of the store. 

**Of course not.**

Eddie paused at the tone in Venom’s voice. He’d never heard the symbiote sound like that, so it took him a minute to recognize defensiveness. 

**We are** **_not_ ** **getting defensive.**

Eddie snorted. “Uh-huh. Sure.”

**We are NOT.**

The last word boomed in his skull and Eddie put up his hands in surrender, nearly dropping the bags of snacks he’d already picked out. “Ok, ok! Yeesh.” He wasn’t convinced, and Venom knew it from the grumbling Eddie heard in his head. But Eddie let it go for now. He reached out to a random magazine rack, not paying attention to where his wandering had placed him. 

It wasn’t until he’d pulled a magazine out and casually opened it that he realized he was looking at a porno mag. 

Eddie blinked, his eyes not registering the naked tiddies for a second. When he did, he shook his head and slapped the magazine shut, hurriedly putting it back on the rack. 

**What was that?**

“Nothin, nothin,” Eddie replied, waving Venom off like an annoying fly. He hurried toward the counter. 

**Eddie, you don’t have to be embarrassed about liking a rocking pair of tits.**

“I am not talking to you about this right now.” He gave Mrs. Chen a smile that she warily returned. 

**Now who’s defensive?**

“How’s your friend, Eddie?” Mrs. Chen whispered to him. 

Eddie scratched at his cheek, coughing awkwardly. “Oh, they’re fine, you know, adjusting and all.” 

**Any more turds bothering her?**

“I haven’t had any other bad customers since… well, you know,” Mrs. Chen said as if she’d heard Venom’s question. 

“ **Good.** ” Eddie jumped when Venom’s voice coated over his. He frowned, hissing, “Be polite.” 

With one more little wave to a shaken Mrs. Chen, Eddie hurried back out with his snacks in tow. 

 

***

 

A week later, Eddie had identified what the weird feeling was: fucking horny as fuck. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but as he came for the second time in one night and found his stupid cock  _ still hard _ , he knew something was wrong. 

“What is  _ happening!? _ ” he panted. He was laying flat on his back in his bed, naked and sweating like a pig. His sheets were soaked and clinging uncomfortably to his flushed skin. It felt like the worst fever he’d ever had in his life. It felt like there was a nest of bees under his skin, like he would shake apart completely if he didn’t get…  _ something _ . 

Venom receded from their ministrations, gooey black tentacles slipping back into Eddie’s body from where they’d been stroking his erection. Little droplets of inky black speckled up his stomach to suck up the last sprinkling of cum he’d jacked out of Eddie. 

Eddie waited for some smartass reply… but none came. He blinked, focusing in, and felt Venom coil tighter in his chest. Embarrassed? 

**No!**

Eddie made an exasperated noise. “Just fucking tell me!” he hollered at the ceiling. “My dick’s gonna fall off soon if you don’t tell me what’s wrong!” 

Venom writhed under his skin, clearly agitated, and most definitely embarrassed.  **We should take time off work.**

“I knew you were sick!” 

**Not sick! Just… in season.**

Eddie blinked. He’d never known Venom to by shy about anything. The symbiote just blurted out whatever was on their mind. How the hell would an alien even know about stupid human emotions like shame? But that was, for sure, what Eddie felt from Venom now, or at least the symbiote approximation of it. 

“What the hell does that mean?” he asked, but tried to keep the bite from his voice. 

**Mating season.**

Venom squirmed in his chest while a whole lot of emotions rolled through Eddie. He blinked a few times, mouth hanging open stupidly. “Mate-mating? Like, sexual, mating?” 

**No, platonic mating.** **_Yes,_ ** **sexual mating, dumbass.**

Eddie ignored the sarcastic remark. He sat up on his elbows, mind churning with this new information. “We’ve been fucking already. How is this different?” 

**Primal. Dominating. Uncontrollable.**

Human words seemed to fail Venom, so they supplied a taste of the  _ feeling _ of it. Eddie’s eyes widened as the hunger for it practically punched him in the gut. It was similar to Venom’s usual hunger, but with an added layer of bone-deep lust so strong Eddie nearly came on the spot just from the second of sensation. It was like being plunged into a boiling ocean of pure, instinctual need. 

He gasped when Venom pulled the feeling back from him, panting and sweating anew. “You’ve been hiding this from me?”

**Yes.**

“How?!” 

**This is not our first rodeo, Eddie.**

Eddie rubbed at his face. “Why didn’t you just tell me? You’ve never kept anything from me since that first time.” The twinge of hurt that came through his question surprised even Eddie. 

Venom flinched at Eddie’s words, and quickly manifested a tiny version of their head out from Eddie’s chest so they could actually look at each other.  **“We weren’t due for another few years, in human time. We weren’t prepared for it to happen so early,”** Venom growled, lips sliding over their needle-small teeth. They were still wearing their perpetual grin, but Eddie could see the emotions behind it now. Venom was practically pouting. 

“So, you were embarrassed?” 

Venom shook their head, bobbing back and forth on their little black tendril.  **“We did not want to frighten Eddie.”**

Eddie snorted. “Frighten me? Buddy, I think we’re way past that--” 

**“This is different,”** Venom interjected, their head floating a little closer to Eddie’s, opalescent eyes boring into the human’s. Eddie could feel the nerves rolling off Venom in waves. The only time they’d felt this was before their fight with Riot…  **“We have been on the receiving end. It can be unpleasant.”**

Eddie’s expression fell as his heart leapt into his throat. It wasn’t coincidence he’d thought of the other symbiote. Did Venom mean that… “You were Riot’s…” 

**“Bitch. Yes.”**

Eddie gulped, scratching at his temple and glancing away. “Wasn’t gonna say it like that.” 

**“We told you we were something of a loser too.”**

Eddie frowned. “Being on the receiving end isn’t a bad thing,” he grumbled, suddenly self-conscious. 

Venom’s head nuzzled against his cheek, a purr leaking from their toothy grin.  **“We know, Eddie. But that is not how Riot saw it.”**

Eddie brought a hand up to stroke over Venom’s head, marveling as always at the slick, silky texture of them. Venom shivered, and Eddie felt it through his whole body. “So, I’m guessing this ain’t gonna just go away.” 

**“Nope.”**

Eddie felt a smirk pull up the side of his mouth. He reached his free hand for his phone on the bedside table, pulling up a new text message. 

Venom’s head swiveled to look.  **“What are we doing?”**

“Calling off work. How long do you think we’ll need?” 

Venom, for once, was speechless, until,  **“You’re actually going to** **_listen_ ** **to us?”**

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, I listen.” 

**“No you fucking don’t! All you do is boss us around. Always, don’t eat this, don’t eat that, be nice, be polite, blah blah blah.”** Their tongue lolled out comically at the last three words, but that tongue still managed to knock Eddie’s train of thought loose for a second. Fuck, he really was still horny as shit.

Venom gave him one of his winning grins, and Eddie just rolled his eyes again. “How long?” 

**“A week. At least.”**

Eddie’s brows shot up. “A week?” he sputtered. Venom just bobbed their little head in front of him. Eddie blew out a breath. “Alright, a fuckin week, let’s do this.” 

Eddie’s fingers froze right before he hit send, his thumb hovering over the button. He blinked, feeling Venom holding him still. “What?” 

Venom’s head sank back into him, disappearing into his chest.  **Are you sure about this?**

Venom’s tone once again surprised Eddie. Cautious. Nervous. Scared? “Ok, now you’re really making me worried.”

**It is uncontrollable once it starts, Eddie. We** **_will_ ** **make you ours.**

Eddie licked his lips, feeling a shiver of want go through him. “Then make me yours,” he breathed, face flushing at how breathy and needy the words came out.  _ Shit, _ he was horny. 

Venom trembled inside of him, a growl vibrating every inch of Eddie’s skin.  **_Eddie…_ **

Eddie could feel Venom holding themselves back, but he didn’t want Venom to hold back anymore. Eddie wanted everything. He was damn smitten with the stupid alien, and if this was part of it, he wanted it. 

**Are you sure?** Venom asked again, lower this time, rumbling through Eddie’s chest.  

Eddie took a breath. “You won’t hurt me, right?” 

Venom paused only for a second.  **Not in any way we won’t like.**

Kinky. Eddie glanced back at his phone screen. “Then I’m sure. I trust you, babe.” 

Venom trembled again inside of him, and finally released his fingers. Eddie hit send, then leaned back, tossing his phone back on the bedside table. He grinned, nerves dancing through his chest and down his spine. 

Venom flowed within him, some of their eagerness, their  _ need _ , leaking through. Eddie took a shaky breath, his skin on fire again, cock hard and leaking. “Venom,” he croaked. His throat was parched, dry as a desert. “Make me yours.” 

**_Eddiiiie…_ **

A moan pushed out of Eddie’s throat. He laid back completely on the damp bed and ran his hands down his chest and hips. His cock dribbled an embarrassing amount of pre onto his stomach at the movement. 

Venom made a noise, half groan, half snarl. They coalesced above Eddie, starting with their head, their full, terrifying size now. More of their body followed, until all of Venom but that thin lifeline still attached to Eddie was out. Those shiny teeth hovered over Eddie’s face, Venom’s massive, muscular form crouched over Eddie like the predator they were. 

They were vibrating with tension, tendrils of their form splitting off and lashing out.  _ Christ, Venom was big.  _

Venom’s grin stretched wider at Eddie’s thought. They trembled with eagerness, back arched, claws clenching into the bedsheets on either side of Eddie’s head. 

Eddie gulped, staring up with wide eyes. He pushed away the stupid macho thoughts that always tried to derail moments like this. He knew what he liked, what he wanted. It didn’t make him less of a man if he wanted a giant alien to stick it up his ass. 

Swallowing that useless, manly pride, Eddie slowly reached up to run his rough fingers over the side of Venom’s face. “Why did it start early?” he breathed, pretty sure he knew the reason.

Venom shivered again, their tongue sliding out from between those gnashing, endless teeth.  **“Eddie is irresistible,”** they purred.  **“Eddie did this to us. Too perfect. Too** **_delicious._ ** **”**

Eddie grinned, his fingers tracing down to one of Venom’s teeth, sliding over the smooth, bony structure, grazing his fingertip over the razor sharp point. “That eager to make me your bitch, huh? You had to start early?” 

Venom’s control broke. Their snarl of lust roared in Eddie’s head and ears before Venom’s tongue slammed into his mouth. 

Eddie’s eyes opened wide, his body going limp, immediately opening up for Venom. He choked out a groan as Venom’s tongue dove into his mouth then burrowed down his throat. Venom snarled, pushing their head closer to sink a good twelve inches of their tongue down Eddie’s gullet. 

Eddie was once again in the ocean of Venom’s lust, nothing held back this time. His entire body ached to be filled. He moaned around Venom’s tongue, sucking as much as he could, though it was a lost cause, really. Venom brought their gaping maw closer, their rows and rows of teeth filling Eddie’s vision. 

Venom grabbed onto Eddie’s head with one giant hand, the other wrapping around his shoulders, pinning him to the bed. His eyes rolled at feeling completely helpless, immobile. He could feel his throat bulging with Venom’s fleshy tongue currently occupying it, but he didn’t need air. Venom took care of him, like always. 

Venom growled in his face, shivering at Eddie’s submission. Symbiote drool rolled down Eddie’s face, but he loved it, loved every part of Venom. 

The first thrust with that huge, squishy tongue made Eddie instantly come. His body pulled up taught like a drawn bow, his cock valiantly spurting a good few globs over his stomach. 

_ Fuck, oh FUCK!  _

He was still hard. So hard it hurt. Coming seemed to only make him hornier, something Eddie had never experienced. Had never had to wrap his mind around. He clawed at Venom’s giant shoulders, needy, begging, edging on panicked. 

**We have you, Eddie.**

Venom’s voice soothed Eddie’s panic in an instant, a moment of cool in the heat storm that their bodies had become. He closed his eyes, body going limp again, and Venom growled happily. 

Their tongue thrust into him, the strokes hard enough to snap his neck if he weren’t connected to Venom from his very soul. Saliva bubbled up around Eddie’s stretched lips, wet grunts and gurgles just barely making it out. Eddie swore he could feel Venom licking his lungs, they were so deep. The claws around his head stroked his neck with each thrust, rubbing the bulge there, using him like he was little more than a wet, warm hole to fuck. 

Eddie’s eyelids fluttered at the thought, the depraved part of his brain latching onto the thought. Just a hole. Just a hole for his symbiote. 

Venom’s massive body writhed at that thought, pushing closer to Eddie. Their claws snapped down to slide around and under Eddie’s hips and ass, lifting his bottom half up. 

Eddie gurgled a moan around the tongue still slithering back and forth in his throat. He let his legs fall open, welcoming Venom’s hips to slot between his legs--

His eyes popped open as he felt something hard and thick and  _ long _ slide along his groin. Holy shit, the fucking thing reached all the way past his belly button, rubbing along the sticky cum from Eddie’s last orgasm. Eddie might be a bit of a size queen, but that thing was just--just ridiculously huge. 

The rational part of his brain screamed in pure terror, but Eddie’s body wasn’t listening. His cock gave another spurt of precum, dribbling out like it had an endless supply. 

**That’s right, this will be in you soon. You will know nothing but us,** **_feel_ ** **nothing but ussss…**

Eddie whimpered around Venom’s tongue, truly unsure if his body could handle something like that, but he didn’t care. He wanted it. He wanted Venom to break him. 

Venom snarled again before their tongue slithered back out of Eddie’s mouth. Eddie gasped, coughing out a rough moan now that his mouth was free. Venom purred, slurping their tongue along his jaw and down his neck. 

**Say it.**

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Eddie panted. His eyes were unfocused, his thoughts filled with nothing but the need to be filled, spread. “Ven-Venom!” he whimpered. 

Venom’s claws squeezed his ass, a few tentacles of their form splitting from them and shoving into Eddie’s twitching asshole. 

“FFU-AUGH!” Eddie shouted, tears welling up in his eyes as Venom burrowed into him. The tentacles writhed and pushed, twisting together to form a thicker and thicker limb. 

**SAY IT.**

“Fuck! Fuck, Venom, oh my god, please!  _ Please _ , ruin me!” Eddie sobbed out. The tentacles were making him slicker, spreading him open, pressing, filling, pushing the insides of his body. Making room? “Break me-- _ uuhn-- _ fuck-fucking break me!”

**Ourssss…**

Eddie’s pleas dissolved into wordless, needy noises that bubbled up from his open mouth. The tentacles were good but he needed more. He needed the real thing, all of it, all of Venom. He was going to die if he didn’t get it. His body would burn up into nothing. He didn’t notice how hard he was trembling, or the way he was gasping for breath like a fish. “Please _ , please! _ ” he wheezed, lips numb, tears streaming down his face. Venom licked them right up, grinning down at him. 

**Eddie, our Eddie.**

Venom crooned his name in his head while the tentacles worked him open, spreading him wide. Eddie whimpered, feeling himself gaping, stretching easier than he ever had before. Was this all because of Venom’s heat?

**Eddie, you need to stretch wider if you’re going to take us.**

Venom sounded delighted at the prospect, and Eddie didn’t have the mind to think on the words before a few of the tentacles hooked around the rim of his asshole and  _ pulled. _

Eddie howled as another orgasm tore through him. His cock was almost purple, spurting out more wetness to add to the mess of sweat, drool, and cum now covering him. “Please, please-- _ ahh-hah _ \--gonna-I’m gonna die, oh my god, Venom please, pl-- _ hnng _ \--babe please…!” 

Eddie’s body twitched helplessly. He felt hollow. A cold pit resided inside him, excruciating in the tempest of heat the rest of him had become. Nothing but Venom could fix it, could heal him, save him. He was drowning. Drowning and freezing and burning up all at the same time-- 

**Shhhh…**

Venom pushed just the tip of their tongue into Eddie’s mouth and Eddie latched on like a suckling babe. He whimpered, clinging to the distraction of Venom’s perfect tongue in his mouth, moaning around it. 

The tentacles carefully receded. Only the ones hooking his asshole open stayed. Eddie sobbed at the loss of penetration, feeling wet and open and vulnerable. He shivered, hands grasping onto the curved back of Venom’s neck, clenching into the material that made up the symbiote. 

Venom finally lined their monstrous cock up to Eddie’s twitching entrance, his hole wet and red, leaking Venom’s lubricant. Eddie flinched as the flared head kissed his open hole, whining desperately. He spit out Venom’s tongue, gasping in air, his hips canting in Venom’s grip. “Please, please,  _ please… _ ” 

Venom wound his tongue around Eddie’s neck, anchoring him in place. They were shivering again, more pieces of their form whipping out. They were starting to fill the entire bedroom, cords of black lashing around the small space and finding purchase on the walls, the ceiling, the floor. Almost like a web or a nest. 

They hesitated for only a few more agonizing seconds, then in one brutal thrust, speared the entirety of their cock into Eddie. 

“GUH--!” The scant amount of air left in Eddie’s lungs left in a whoosh. He might be screaming if he could breathe. He might have come again, but he couldn’t tell. His vision had gone white. His body shook, his brain shorting out as the only thing he could think was  _ too much too much too much! _

Until Venom moaned. Actually moaned. The sound vibrated in Eddie’s skull, their body trembling just as hard as Eddie’s. Eddie slowly came back down from the shock of penetration. He blinked back the tears in his eyes, managing to sip in a couple shallow breaths. 

In the moment of clarity, Eddie realized that Venom was overwhelmed too. This… this was their first time like this. The first time giving instead of taking it. And maybe the actual  _ physical _ process was different when it was symbiote on symbiote, but the feelings were the same. Emotions Eddie recognized with chilling familiarity came to him from Venom--violation, shame, fear--Venom had been fucking traumatized by Riot. 

**Damn your human emotions.**

Eddie glanced up at Venom’s face, staring up into their beautiful eyes. He licked his dry lips, moving just a little, and gasped when he felt all of Venom lodged inside of him. “Do I feel good?” he grunted. 

Venom shivered, more tendrils of them shooting out and sticking to the bedroom walls. It was impossible to see anything else but them now from Eddie’s spot in the very center of Venom’s nest. The only place he’d ever want to be. 

**Eddiiiiiiie…**

Venom’s voice sounded wrecked in Eddie’s head, and he grinned languidly. He’d never heard the symbiote like this, and it was pretty big ego boost to think he could bring the terrifying symbiote to their metaphorical knees with the power of his asshole. “You’re so fuckin’ big, babe,” he moaned. “Feels so g-good in me.” 

Venom moved a little, pushing their hips harder against Eddie’s ass, and Eddie gave a broken sob as Venom ground themselves into Eddie’s squishy, willing body. “ _ Fuck _ , fuck, oh my god, jesus christ,” Eddie panted, reaching a shaky hand down toward his stomach. His eyes widened when he felt the bulging curve of Venom’s dick pushing up the skin of his stomach. “ _ Haa _ \--ah god, fuck, h-how? How?!” 

**We change each other, Eddie.**

Venom’s tongue tightened around his neck before the symbiote moved. They pulled out only a couple inches, then pressed back in like the couldn’t bare to have any part of their dick outside of his body.  

Eddie’s mind scrambled as he felt the bulge fucking move inside of him. It shouldn’t be possible, but he didn’t care anymore. It felt so  _ fucking _ good. “ _ Nnnng _ \--fuck, yes, babe, keep moving, f-- _ aauugh _ \--fuck, fuck me, fuck me  _ please _ .” 

Venom moaned again in Eddie’s head while a bubbling snarl came out of their mouth. They pulled out halfway this time, and Eddie realized then that their cock was textured. His eyes crossed as he felt bumps and knots and ridges scraping out of his hole before it all shoved back in. 

Eddie’s hands scrambled to grip onto whatever part of Venom he could reach as Venom got their rhythm going, spearing themself into Eddie again and again, building speed with each brutal thrust. Eddie’s back bowed, his stomach bulging every time Venom bottomed out in him.

The heat was building back up, but this time it was good. Eddie finally felt complete. The aching cold inside of him receded more every time Venom hilted themself. Venom’s claws slid from grasping Eddie’s ass to clench around his waist, holding so tight he felt skin break. It hurt good too, just like Venom had said it would, the sharp pinch of their claws only pushing more heat into Eddie’s body. 

As soon as the scent of Eddie’s blood hit the air, Venom writhed. Eddie cried out, feeling the primal, vicious need sweep through them both. Venom roared, their head ducking down to latch their teeth into the meat of Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie screamed in both pain and bliss, his cock twitching in a dry orgasm, his balls tapped out. But it didn’t matter. His spilled blood didn’t matter. It all just went through Venom and then back to him. Nothing lost, because it was all them. There was no difference between Eddie and Venom.  

**Yes YES OURS.**

Venom’s entire being seemed to sing as Eddie embraced their shared bodies, their shared beings. Their pain and pleasure. Their heat. 

Venom bit him harder, healing any damage as soon as they made it, a constant cycle.  

**Ours, ours,** **_ours_ ** **…**

Venom continued to croon as they fucked into Eddie with wild abandon. That cock speared into Eddie’s body, the ridges and knots scraping past his entrance, making it impossible to completely adjust even with how malleable his body had become. Eddie was hardly making any sounds, his mouth hanging open, tongue lolling out. His body was completely overloaded with sensation, but he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to be Venom’s vessel forever. He  _ would _ be Venom’s vessel forever. 

Venom’s pace picked up even more, thrusting frantically, his form clapping against Eddie’s ass with every thrust. The heat was building to an almost unbearable level, cresting like a tidal wave about to break. Eddie whimpered, tipping his head to the side to kiss and lap at Venom’s face, the symbiote’s maw still latched onto his shoulder. It was ridiculous, like a kitten licking a velociraptor, but Venom shivered at the desperate little display. 

Both of them were beyond words, caught up in their shared need. Eddie’s eyes rolled back as he felt Venom’s senses meld into his. He felt that giant cock slamming into him at an impossible pace, and he also felt the sensation of penetrating himself. Of dominating, laying his claim on his perfect vessel. It felt so  _ right _ . 

“ **_Ours…_ ** ” they moaned together, their souls aligning like twin pendulums. 

**Eddie!**

And Venom was coming. They slammed into him, finally unlatching their teeth from Eddie’s shoulder to tip their head back and let out a thundering, triumphant roar. 

Eddie keened along with them as what felt like gallons of lava pumped into his very core. Symbiote cum. That’s what it was. Holy shit, Venom was coming inside of him. 

Eddie’s vision went white, tears streaming down his face as his stomach bloated with the sheer amount of seed. His belly rounded out, going taught as a drum, expanding more than should be possible, but they were long past the point of impossibility. A fucked out smile spread over Eddie’s face, pleasure pulsing through him in violent waves. 

Venom’s orgasm seemed to go on forever, even as the symbiote curled themself around Eddie, holding him tight. 

**Eddiieeee…**

Venom licked over his face and neck with slow, soothing strokes, crooning his name over and over. 

After a few minutes, Eddie finally found the mental prowess to string some words together. “ _ Hhnng _ … gonna fuckin pop, babe,” he wheezed, the words slurred on his sex-drunk mouth. 

Venom chuckled in his head, giving him one more lick before they easily manipulated his body, flipping him over with their cock still lodged in his ass. 

Eddie gave a weak moan, holding his stomach. The bed was a distant memory. All he could see was Venom everywhere, the ropes of their body completely suspending and cocooning them. 

Venom purred and leaned over Eddie’s back, sinking their cock fully back into Eddie. An embarrassing burp left Eddie’s mouth at the movement, tasting of Venom. He gasped for breath, dizzy with the heat and weight of Venom’s seed. 

**Time for round two.**

“Wait… what?” 

Venom wrapped their arms around Eddie, holding him tight as they slowly started to rock into him again. 

Eddie gave a panicked cry. “Oh my god, fuck! I can’t, babe, I c-- _ mmf! _ ”

Venom’s tongue slipped back into Eddie’s mouth, effectively silencing his complaints. 

**Told you, Eddie.**

There was an edge in Venom’s gravelly voice, their heat ramping back up, the next wave coming, as unstoppable as the tide. Eddie whimpered around that stupid, perfect tongue. He wouldn’t last another round. Fuck, how many rounds would there be? Was he supposed to keep this up for an entire week?!

**It’s ok, Eddie. You can pass out. We’ll take care of us. We’ll always take care of us.**

Eddie would have rolled his eyes if he were halfway more sane than he was. Currently though, he was fucked out of his goddamn mind, and passing out seemed like a lovely option. He shivered thinking of Venom continuing to use his unconscious body like a cum-dump, dredging up some of his most fucked up fantasies. 

Venom’s strong, secure arms and the rhythmic rocking into his body pulled the argument right out of Eddie’s mind. His body went completely limp, sinking back into his symbiote, and Venom purred at the submission. Eddie let his eyes close, trusting Venom with more than his life. He trusted them with everything he had. 

 

***

 

The TV blared as Eddie shoveled a huge bite of Froot Loops into his mouth. He hummed contentedly, glad to have some real human food back in his stomach. 

Saturday morning cartoons may have been a strange way to end a week long, heat-induced, alien symbiote fuck fest, but Eddie thought it was perfect. 

**Agreed.**

Eddie chuckled, scooping another spoonful and holding it out. Venom’s head coalesced from his shoulder and snapped out to take the offered cereal. Their tongue wound around the spoon, getting every last drop of milk on the way back. Eddie tore his gaze away, shivering despite himself. 

**Not as good as potato.**

“Psh, whatever” Eddie mumbled around another bite for himself. 

Venom kept their head out and nuzzled against Eddie’s neck instead of responding. They’d been showing more affection than ever before, and Eddie didn’t hate it. In fact, he sort of absolutely loved it. “Feelin better, buddy?” 

**Much.**

Eddie watched the show mindlessly for another couple minutes, sharing bites between his mouth and Venom’s. At the next commercial break he cleared his throat and tried to say as casually as possible, “So when’s your next heat due?” 

**Eager?**

Eddie choked a little on a loop. He pounded on his chest, eyeing Venom in the corner of his eye. That stupid grin. “Just wondering so I can--er, we can prepare. I can’t just take a week off with barely any notice again.” 

Eddie tipped the bowl up to his lips to drink down the sugary milk. 

**We have about 30 days until the next one.**

Now Eddie really did choke. He coughed wetly, shakily dropping the bowl down on the coffee table. Venom gave him an assist, moving inside of him to suck up the bit of milk he’d aspirated. 

**It was a joke, Eddie.**

“Oh. Yeah, right,” Eddie replied, his cheeks warming. He cleared his throat again. “Yeah, yeah yeah, of course, of course.” 

**Heats are very rare, Eddie.**

“Uh-huh, yeah, right. Ok.” 

**That we even went into ours early is almost unheard of.**

“Cool, cool cool.” 

**It will be years in human time before it happens again.**

Eddie blew out a relieved breath, rubbing his stomach. He was still slightly bloated from… everything. He definitely wouldn’t have been able to do that again any time soon. He tried to tell himself this to cover up the itty bitty feeling of disappointment at the news that it would be so long. 

**Oh, Eddie.**

“What?” Eddie barked, feeling his blush spread from his cheeks down to his neck. 

Eddie gave an embarrassing squeak when Venom darted in front of his face and slipped their tongue into his mouth. Eddie gave a stuttering little moan, trying his best to return the symbiote ‘kiss’. 

Venom pulled their tongue back out before things got too out of control. They grinned wider at Eddie’s red, embarrassed pout.  **We knew you were perfect, Eddie, but you really are the most perfect human in the universe.**

Eddie snorted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Still, he couldn’t help a small smile. 

They settled back into the couch, Eddie wandering a hand up to scritch his fingers over the side of Venom’s head. The symbiote purred happily. 

**Eddie.**

“Hm?”

**Why is our throat itchy?**

“Oh, I’m a little lactose intolerant.” 

Venom heaved a sigh.  **Humans are useless.**

“Aaaand moment over.” 

**Next time we should just eat the whole cow.**

“Where would we even get a whole cow?” 

**It’s your planet, you tell us!**

Eddie rolled his eyes. “We’ll pay the butcher a visit, ok?” 

Venom purred contentedly, nuzzling back in to rest their head in the crook of Eddie’s neck. Yeah, this was definitely the perfect way to end the week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that that's out of my system, if anyone has any nasty, smutty Venom prompts send em my way via comment or tumblr: introvertedlionprince.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
